Frosty Returns VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Credits * "Frosty Returns" * Written by: Oliver Goldstick * Based on the story by: Jim Lewis * Featuring Voices of: ** Jonathan Winters as the Narrator ** Jan Hooks as Lil ** Andrea Martin as Miss Carbuncle ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Twitchell ** Elisabeth Moss as Holly ** Michael Patrick Carter as Charles ** and John Goodman as "Frosty the Snowman" * Original Music Composed by: Mark Mothersbaugh and Denis M. Hannigan * Produced by: Eryk Casemiro and Bill Melendez * Directed by: Bill Melendez and Evert Brown Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Lorne Michaels * Co-Producer: Dinah Minot * Additional Voices: Steve Stoliar, Gail Lynch, Philip Glasser, Mindy Martin * Designed by: Leonardo Moran, Alan Shean, Dean Spille, Deke Wightman, Theresa Pettengill, Chris Kirshbaum, John Morris, David Martin * Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Al Pabian, Bill Littlejohn, Larry Leichliter, Joe Roman, Sam Fleming, Leslie Gorin, Aundre Knudsen, Craig Clark, Terry Wolfinger, Nelson Rhodes * Ink and Paint Supervision: Jane Gonzales * Checking: Patricia Blackburn, Eve Fletcher, Cynthia Goode, Kit Harper, Janette Hulett, Vicki White * Inkers: Joanne Lansing, Micky Kreyman, Peggy Gregory, Kathy Evans, Rita Giddings, Kathy Wilbur, Else Beuerle, Susan Jonas * Painters: Sybil Cuzzort, Cookie Tricarico, Gale Raleigh, Deanna Spears, Denise Wogatzke, Renate Leff, Elena Cox, Reneé Alcazar, Evelyn Hairapetian, La Donna Hanover, Nancy Katona, Kathy Blore, Joyce Alexander, Nancy Evans * Editing: Chuck McCann, Warren Taylor * Re-Recording Mixer: Peter S. Reale * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Associates: Carol Neal, Joanna Coletta, Nina Shakan * Camera: Nick Vasu * Dubbing: Universal Studios Sound * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services * Music Recording: Mutato Muzika * Music Mixing: Bob Casale * "Frosty the Snowman" Published by Warner/Chappell Music * Production Executive: Dee Baker * Executive in Charge of Production: Eric Ellenbogen * THE END Copyright © MCMXCVII CBS INC. All Rights Reserved · CBS is the author of this program for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Closing Logos * Bill Melendez Productions, Inc. * In association with * Golden Books Family Entertainment * CBS Entertainment Productions Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Santa Rockin'! *The Wiggles; Whoo-hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *Barney's Colorful World *Bob the Builder: Snowed Under *Rubbadubbers: High Noon in the Bathroom *Angelina Ballerina Videos *Schoolhouse Rock! Videos *Kipper: Helps Out Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainent Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2004 Category:CBS Entertainment Productions Category:Bill Melendez Productions